


Way Back Home

by JPXFRD614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: FamilyAU, OT9 - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 21:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPXFRD614/pseuds/JPXFRD614
Summary: Summary:The siblings go back to their hometown to stop their mother from leaving for a cruise trip and pass down the house. With the four of them having the secret intention of getting the house for themselves. As they interact, these intentions slowly unveils along with the conflicts they kept and issues that are yet to be discovered.





	Way Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my first time writing for tomodachi fic fest. I hope you enjoy reading this. it's still unbataed so there still a few typos and mistakes, but i'll work on that. This fic is also inspired by filipino film, four sister and a wedding and seven sundays. so it won't have any pairing. Thank you very much! and have a good day!

Like any ordinary family, it goes way back on a sunday morning with a woman named Junhee, sitting with her husband inside their home and a heart beating very fast. Hoping that her news would turn out good for him. She’s pregnant for 3 weeks and her husband just got into this job. With a minimum starting salary, she didn’t know if it’s any good of a news.

Turned out it was and he was very happy to know they would be having their first child. He worked really hard after that, to give everything for his wife and his unborn child. It was all good to see, a young and happy family working their way to the top. They may be young but every life and opportunity is a blessing.

But every turns can’t be all good. He worked too hard and risked too much. Too much that another sunday morning, his wife --with her really huge bump-- was sitting inside their home, again with a heart beating so fast, received a news that her husband had an accident and would never be back home, forever. 

It broke her of course, but it only made her stronger. She cannot live a life mourning while a life was depending on her. He would never want that too. So after she gave birth to a healthy little boy named, Jongdae she took opportunities again and consider them as blessings.

She built her own business to support her child, still dreaming what if he never left them. Though after 3 years she met somebody new again. He was just as charming as her late husband and it didn’t take long till another bump is on her belly. 

But he’s not like her late husband. He took the news as bad and ran away leaving a life inside her to consider as another blessing. 

No later than a year, she gave birth to another bouncing baby boy, named Baekhyun. She treasured her sons like no other. Even with a hectic schedule on keeping her business--which is a bakery and was a huge hit-- she had to keep her ground and take care of them, give them love while she sold bread with the help of her sister. 

It may seem like another bad turn but as her business thrived, she also thrived for men and got herself another boyfriend. She’s not proud of what she was becoming but she’s only living her life. Though it wasn’t what she used to want. 

She got pregnant by another man again. She never told him at first, because she’s ashamed. She’s ashamed of what she became. A workaholic mother who looks for men at night while her sons sleep at their aunt’s. 

That’s why she tried to have a relationship with the guy after she gave birth to another baby boy, named Kyungsoo. They were happy, she was happy for a while but she can’t help it and continue the life she’s living. Her business is a success, she’s still young and attractive but she’s aging backwards. Not physically but emotionally. 

She used to dream of having a simple life with a happy family but now she wants more adventures. Her sister was not happy when she broke up with him after a year of trying to have a family again--which is a very huge loss for her because he accepted her children-- and found another man. She had a relationship with that new man. It ended up again with another child inside her. 

It was a huge slap on her face though, after he stormed out when he discovered she had three more children. It was a turning point again that made her realise her mistakes. She’s a mother not a whore who looks for adventures when she’s supposed to be home and watch her sons grow. She doesn’t need a man to be happy. All she needed were her children and another one on the way. 

Her sister was surprised one day when she actually stayed for the night and sleep beside her 3 cute little sons and and sang a song on her huge baby bump. She promised on that day, another sunday morning when she woke up that she would never be like that again. She would focus on her children instead while working hard to give them everything they need and want. 

She worked really hard for her business to grow and bought a house away from the city to raise her own growing family. She gave birth to another baby boy whom she named, Chanyeol. Promising to herself that this time, she would be the mother they really deserved to have. 

So Junhee, the mother of four boys watches them play around the house all day. Everyday is lovely as a sunday morning with laughter of children inside their warm home. She watches Jongdae grow up as a responsible kid who puts his brothers as his first priority. He’s only 10 but loves to see his brothers laugh as he pulls them around the house pretending to be a train. While his brothers sit and hold onto each other and shouts ‘choo choos’, he sweat and becomes tired but he never stops pulling, and laughing even he can no longer feel his limbs.

Baekhyun is the warmer of them all. He’s like blanket to comfort you either you’re happy or sad. At the age of 7, he knows how to make his brothers stop crying, even Jongdae and his mother who’s older than him. He’s all affectionate, especially to Kyungsoo. He screams love all over their home and Junhee can never be more proud of him. 

Kyungsoo’s just like Baekhyun but only the stern type of warmer. He also protects his brothers at all cost albeit being one of the youngest. He’s also affectionate and even more on Baekhyun too--maybe because they only had a year age gap and they share a room-- but everyone would be proud to have a child like him. He’s even called the bad squishy by his brothers and their friends at school.

Being the youngest, Chanyeol’s always the laugh of the house. Being only 4 years old, his brothers are always extra careful with him whenever they wrestle. Well, they’re always extra careful with him anyways even if they’re not playing. He’s the receiver of all the hugs and kisses and love and all the care because he’s the youngest. His brothers are willing to give all that too and he returns just as much as they give to him. He’s always the smile everyone can have.

Growing up with brothers is fun. That’s what they remember. They take baths together, study together and run together. Of course they had a lot of laughs to share and also a lot of cries. A small fight is inevitable and one of them are always crying every half an hour. Their mother used to stop them for playing whenever one of them cries but they would still find a way to play again. 

They also share secrets such as stealing coffee which their mother told them as a prohibited drink, because caffeine would only make them more hyper. They run around their backyard and build their forts using their blankets. They would also beg their mother for a pet that they never got to have because four children is enough running around the house. 

They grew up happy just as their mother once dreamt of and it was all that mattered. 

⧫

Kyungsoo is once again stressed out because of his horrible boss. Being an assistant at the age 24 may be ideal for anyone but for him, he would very much like to escape this hell of a job before he turns 25. He can’t just run around and do someone else’s errand for a job. He wants to have a career that he truly wants and as soon as he starts doing it, the better.

“Soo, book me a dinner for two tonight at that hell expensive of a place my wife really likes. Then follow up the articles i’ve been asking from the sports department, bring my suit at the laundry because I don’t want to wear clothes tonight that aren’t washed, buy me lunch too! Are you starving me to death?”

He listens to his boss speak of all the things he wants him to do and he’s not even done yet being stressed out about the first things he asked this morning. Kyungsoo still can’t find the file he’s asking, he still hasn’t followed up his order on ebay and he cannot think a science project for his son. 

All of that in a day and another set of things to do are still on their way. It’s like this everyday for him. Sometimes he just wants to smack the life out of that man but unfortunately he’s the only way Kyungsoo could get his articles published. It is also a good training for the temper he used to don’t have. 

Of course, because of his hectic schedule--that should be that man’s schedule--he cannot help but miss a lot in life. His relationship with Jongin is actually in jeopardy because of the very limited time they could see each other. Kyungsoo misses him a lot. His friends aren’t much of problem, because he doesn’t has much too. With all the rushing and deadlines around, he became aloof of his co workers. Only keeping in touch with the ones from college that he hangs out with at least once every 2 months.

And of course his family, he calls them every night but he still misses them a lot too. Though he would never say that out loud especially when he’s with them. 

Living alone surely makes him sad--He used to have three boys pestering him-- And now, he’s in a huge lovers’ quarrel with Jongin because the man wants him to quit his job. He knows the man is just concerned too but it isn’t the right time yet. But he also doesn’t want Jongin not coming to his home either. 

“Please kim jongin answer the phone.” he mutters to himself, clearly missing all the things Song just told him. “Okay Mr.Song! Coming!” he shouts. 

He usually say that because Song forgets as much as he tells him to do anyway. 

The call went to voice message again albeit Kyungsoo knowing Jongin’s just in his office watching youtube. He wants to smack his boyfriend's head on a wall and kiss him at the same time. Though that will come later because he still needs to scold the proofreaders after a very awful mistake on their latest issue. Song wasn’t impressed but Kyungsoo’s the one to fire people and hurt their feelings and have them curse him all throughout their life.

 _Dernier cri_ isn’t a joke for a job, it's an internationally famous magazine that almost everyone reads and he just wants to strangle Song to snatch the position of editor in chief he’s been dreaming about. But now he thinks no one would ever read DCM again because he had fired already half of the population. 

He just came back to deliver the news to the proofreaders and of course none of them are happy. Kyungsoo knows threats are also on the way that’s why he sits back down on his desk with a very exhausted look on his face. 

Jongin’s not helping either and Kyungsoo’s already tired. He filed one week leave that had just been approved and will start tomorrow. He wants to surprise Jongin for a week off work and some alone time with him. He wants to repay all the dates he cancelled because of work. But then, their stupid little fight happened and he doesn’t know what he’s gonna do if Jongin still wouldn't talk to him tonight. 

Just as he’s about to stand up again to complete one of Song’s death penalties for him, his cell phone rings. He’s quick to expect it is Jongin but unfortunately it is not. Though he’s surprised to see it’s his youngest brother, Chanyeol calling.

That boy never calls him. He likes chatting Kyungsoo on messenger though, but still, he wouldn’t call his big brother unless he really needs something or...something bad happened. Kyungsoo really hopes he just needs something for his college fees.

He answers the phone with a curious tone and hidden worry. “What?”

“ _Hey soo! Can I talk to you for a minute? Or are you under Song’s spell right now?_ ” Chanyeol’s huge voice booms to his ear.

“Well I can talk while i’m under his spell.” He says, not mentioning his boss’ name. Chanyeol chuckles. “What do you want?”

“ _You’re so judgemental, I don’t need more allowance. I just have to tell you something._ ” Chanyeol says. 

Kyungsoo starts worrying but Chanyeol’s tone doesn’t seem to be that troubled or he doesn’t sound very upset of what might just happened. Kyungsoo just hopes it’s not about their mother or their health. 

“What’s it about?” kyungsoo quickly asks.

“ _Well uhm...we really need to go see Baekhyun and Jongdae right now._ ” 

Kyungsoo just got confused. 

“Why? Is it something important or urgent? Hey cry baby! I don’t have time for your irrelevant stories.” he tries sounding tough to hide the worry he’s feeling right now.

“ _Hey! I’m not a cry baby anymore! I’m already 22 for God’s sake soo!_ ” Chanyeol whines on the phone. “ _But no, I swear this news is really important._ ” 

“Then tell me what it is dumbass!” Kyungsoo screams. Regretting it after a second when he remembers his boss might hear him talking on the phone while working--Well not actually working.

Chanyeol sighs. “ _You have to tell it yourself to Baek and Dae though. I cannot go there right now. Tomorrow's the last day of my exam, I have to study for the whole day._ ” Kyungsoo is getting impatient and just wants to spit on Chanyeol’s ear. 

“What?! Is it that important that I have to go there myself just to tell them?!” Kyungsoo shouts as a whisper. Though he can already hear the worry on his own voice.

“ _Yes it is that important. You need to fetch them._ ” Chanyeol says. 

“Why? What happened?” he says as he pulls his hair. 

“em>Mom said she’s retiring and wants to go on a cruise trip with aunt Lu. So she’s leaving the house to us or selling it.” 

Chanyeol said it so nonchalant that Kyungsoo almost think it is not that shocking. But then it escalated and he’s screaming “What?!” on his phone. Surely heard by his boss. 

⧫

He doesn't care about the things he still needs to do after work. He needs to tell it to his big brothers too as soon as possible. Damn Chanyeol for not having the time and leave the burden on him. But still, he's just really tensed right now—damn Chanyeol again for not even panicking. 

Their mother is young for retirement. She cannot leave the house, she might get ill while traveling or she might even sell the house. The house they grew up in. They cannot afford to lose their house and their mother—even if it's not completely—at the same time. They just can't. 

He stepped out of his car and looked around the place he knew where Baekhyun would be. The last time he talked to him, Baekhyun told him he's shooting for a movie near the city. He even bragged about being the second lead’s right hand man. Kyungsoo slightly pretends he's delighted to hear that. 

It's just that, his brother deserves more than that. He's been acting for 7 years and he even gave up his studies just for this acting career that's not even treating him right. 

Kyungsoo can say his brother is really attractive and really has this huge impact on people. He's not even bad as an actor. People just need to stop acting jealous and actually give him a role he deserves. But Baekhyun would alway say that it's part of acting. That it's alright, he'll have his break too and everything will pay off apparently. And if that's what Baekhyun says, who is he to judge his brother?

Kyungsoo ignored the glances of other crews as he walks towards their set. He's just determined to find his brother and he thinks they know that he shouldn't be stopped. Not when he has this scary scowl on his face. 

He cannot stop thinking about their mother and their house. Baekhyun is the only one who can tell him what to do first. 

He kept walking and looking until a man who looks like another crew—because of the headset on his head, a belt bag and a clipboard on his hand—stopped him. 

“Uhm, excuse me. Non-staff cannot enter this premises. I'm gonna ask you to leave.” The man says. Kyungsoo only rolls his eyes. 

“I'm here to see Byun Baekhyun.” He says bluntly.

The man raises his eyebrow, as if he's yet again, surprised to see someone that wants to see Baekhyun. 

“ _Fan?_ Still not allowed to enter.” He replies. 

Kyungsoo crosses his arms and also raises his eyebrow. Putting his left arm on show to let the man see his expensive watch and stands properly for the man to see his whole attire. To let him know, that he's a big deal. 

“I'm not a fan. I'm his brother and stop acting like you're still surprised he has fans. He has! Cause my brother is well damn attractive. Even more than your lead actor.” Kyungsoo says. 

The man isn't even doing anything to him, but he knows this man is one of those people who underestimates his brother and he's not gonna be nice to anyone like that. 

The man scoffs and glares at him. 

“Let me see your identification card.” 

Kyungsoo sighs and rolls his eyes again before getting his wallet behind his pants. He pulls out his ID and gives it to him. The man accepted it and his eyes widens when he sees where Kyungsoo works. 

“Yo-You're from DCM.” The man stutters. Looking up back at him. “And you're not Byun.” 

Kyungsoo snatched his ID back and sighs in frustration. He's still not done panicking about Chanyeol’s news and this man isn't making anything better. 

“I'm his maternal half brother. Or do I still need to tell you our family story to let me in?!” Kyungsoo’s already shouting. 

People start looking at them. The man is baffled at his sudden outburst and some people start walking towards them. He's not even worried about getting kicked out. He'll still push his way in. 

Until he sees someone he knows walking to their way. It is Yixing. 

Yixing is Baekhyun’s boyfriend. They've been dating for 3 years. He's a camera man and obviously, he met Baekhyun on a set. Baekhyun took him home one time. It was Christmas last year so they got to see him and his 6 years old daughter. She's adorable and Baekhyun accepts and treats her as his own. It's also obvious how whipped Yixing is to Baekhyun. He loves him as much as he loves his child. Baekhyun's just the same. 

“Lee, let him in. He's on me.” 

A simple statement from Yixing broke the man's stare at him and stopped the steps of people on their way to them. Kyungsoo sighs and smiles at Yixing. The man earlier looks away and leaves after giving kyungsoo one last glare.

Kyungsoo runs towards Yixing. 

“Where's Baek? There's something I need to tell him immediately.” Kyungsoo asks and walks with quick steps that makes Yixing do it too. 

“He's doing a scene right now. Why? What happened?” Yixing asks and a frown forms on his face, clearly worried too about what it could be that would require Kyungsoo going there. 

He sighs and follow Yixing through the maze of boxes and things they use inside a studio for shooting. His steps are quicker even though he's not the one leading. 

“It's about our mother. She wants to retire and leave our house.” Kyungsoo says. The frown didn't leave Yixing’s face. 

“What? Where is she going? So she's gonna sell your house?” They stop after Yixing told him to. They stopped in front of the ongoing scene, behind the director and cameras where PAs, and other crews stand. 

“Chanyeol said she wants to go in a cruise trip with aunt Lu. We still don't know if she's selling our house. Chanyeol only said she’s leaving it to us.” Kyungsoo replies as he looks for Baekhyun on the ongoing scene in front of them. 

It's very violent with all the fighting in front of him. Half of the actors are dressed as goons and the other half are dressed as students. He cannot spot Baekhyun with all the other extras moving a lot. The main lead though is fighting the second lead in the middle. So Baekhyun should be near him. 

“Who among the four of you will she leave it to?” Yixing asks again. 

Then Kyungsoo spots Baekhyun. He's just right behind the second lead. Baekhyun's also wearing a school uniform and his hair has red streaks. His sweat are all over and he's acting so good as if he actually wants to kill the man. 

Baekhyun looks so young while wearing a school uniform. That's why Kyungsoo remembers the time when they were still in high school. Baekhyun still looks exactly the same. He's cute and warm and everyone adores him. 

He's almost just the same age with Baekhyun, only having a year apart. A reason why they're so close since they were still kids. They shared a room and secrets too. Though the four of them have a really great relationship and very strong bond. What he had with Baekhyun was much more stronger. They were inseparable and was always on each other’s side. 

They sometimes do things with only the two of them. They sometimes sneak at night to go to parties. They cover each other's mistakes—which never happens with Jongdae because that chatterbox can never shut his mouth— They even asked for each other's advice all the time. 

Kyungsoo misses that. That special bond he had with Baekhyun. Right now, they're just so busy. 

Which makes him think that, it would be okay for him if their mother decides to give their house to Baekhyun. 

 

⧫

 

“What?!” 

 

Baekhyun shouts, earning some glances towards their direction. They sat on a corner inside the studio. The scene is already done and everyone's having a break. The actors are inside their dressing rooms while the extras are seated everywhere. Baekhyun's lucky he got a personal corner with chairs.

“That's what Chanyeol said. So we need to tell Jongdae too, as soon as possible.” Kyungsoo says as he gives Baekhyun another bottle of water. 

His brother was obviously exhausted with all the stunt he did. Baekhyun was shocked at first when he saw Kyungsoo but still launched himself on Yixing after the take. Kyungsoo hoped they were still children so that he could still hug his brother too whenever he's really tired. 

“We can't let mom go! What was aunt Lu thinking?!” Baekhyun still shouts. 

“We can't blame her. Mom’s obviously the one who wanted to go. She only dragged aunt Lu into this.” Kyungsoo says as he glances at Yixing who's quietly listening while fanning Baekhyun. Kyungsoo wants to coo on how sweet Yixing is to Baekhyun. He can't help but feel so happy about them. Though it only made him remember Jongin. His boyfriend is not on top of his concerns now. 

Right now, Kyungsoo needs to know what their mother is planning and stop her from getting away. 

“So we leave now?” Baekhyun asks Kyungsoo. 

“Yes, but do you have time?” He replies. Kyungsoo also remembered about the leave he filed. So he's also kind of thanking Jongin for not answering his calls.

“I can skip a sideline and my next shooting is not until next week.” Baekhyun says. “Also, we need to go back to Brookside and you know that's the only way we can solve this.” 

Kyungsoo only gulps after hearing the place where they grew up. 

⧫

“Jaemin!” Baekhyun shouts as soon as he sees the small child behind the counter. 

It's already dark when they reached the bakery they owned. Now it's Jongdae's since he's the oldest and first to finish school. Their mother gave him the bakery, also because he got married too young. 

Jongdae now has two children and another on the way. His wife Minha is a very beautiful and kind woman that he met when he was in college. They've been married for 6 years and their children are the most precious little creatures. 

“Baekie!” The 4 year old child shouts back. Making their mother who's cleaning the counter to look up. 

She's huge as Baekhyun and Kyungsoo smile at her. They have to leave Yixing because he's still needed at the shooting. Though he promised to follow them when he's already free. 

The bakery looks nice, it also smells good because of the fresh bread and pastries that fills it. Though there's something missing, there seem to be no other people besides them. Baekhyun even noticed the sign before they enter that the bakery is offering discounts for everything. 

Jaemin runs towards Baekhyun and jumps at him. While his uncle happily accepts him. 

“How's little minmin?” Baekhyun coos as Kyungsoo meets Minha for a hug. 

“We're fine Baekie! Mother's giving birth soon and Jongdae is always panicking! Soohyun and I get to eat the pastries now! I mean a lot of pastries! Why didn't you come here last week? I missed you. Jongdae lets us have the puddings too. I could've gave you one.” Their nephew speaks so quickly. They cannot help but laugh at his little voice and especially the way he addresses his father. 

“Really? I missed you so much too.” Baekhyun says and hugs the little boy who looks exactly like his father back when they were still kids. “Why do you still call your father Jongdae?” Baekhyun asks, keeping his laughter to himself. 

“Because no one can stop that child from doing what he wants. ” Jongdae answers him as soon as he enters the scene. He came from the back where they make the bread and pastries. “And I gave you that pudding so you would call me father or dad.” He says to his four year old child who only giggles. 

The two of them hugged their older brother and exchanged greetings. It has been a while since they all last saw each other. They may talk through the phone or even online but it's been a while since they last saw each other in person, that it felt different to see Jongdae with stubs on his chin. He also grew eye bags and looks a little thinner. Which made the two curious if Jongdae’s having a problem. 

“What brought the two of you here?” Jongdae asks as his wife grabs Jaemin from Baekhyun's grasp and goes inside to check on their 2 years old daughter, Soohyun who’s baking according to his older brother. 

“We have a news to tell and it needs to be told in person. Also, we kinda need to fetch you.” Baekhyun speaks. 

 

⧫

 

“What?!” 

Jongdae’s the third to shout the same word after hearing the news. It is truly shocking and Kyungsoo’s confused as to why the heck does their youngest brother is so nonchalant about it. 

“I know right?” Baekhyun replies as he munches on a muffin. Their oldest brother prepared so much bread in front of them as they sit in one of the dine in tables and they’re skeptical about what’s really happening on their business. There’s still no customers and it’s already late but the Bakery is still full. 

“What should we do? We can’t just stop mother from leaving, if that’s what she really wants then we should let her. Though we cannot also just let her leave or sell the house.” Jongdae says. The both of them nods at first but then realise what their big brother just said. 

“You’d let mom retire?!” Kyungsoo asks, not conscious of his voice rising. 

He does not get his brothers. First, Chanyeol seemed fine about all that’s happening then Jongdae would let it happen. It’s only him and Baekhyun who seems to worried about it and it’s making him feel like they’re just over reacting. 

“Yes, she’s not getting younger. It’s sappy but i’m already near my thirties, Baekhyun’s pursuing his acting, you have an admirable job, and Chanyeol’s graduating college soon. My point is we already have our own lives and we left mother alone there in Brookside. She did not stop us when we left, so it’s only fair for us not stopping her from leaving too. Plus we all know she’d be happy and that’s what we all want anyway right?”

Kyungsoo sees Baekhyun glancing at him. Jongdae’s right, they’re not being fair. How can they expect their mother to stay when they themselves left anyway. It is sad that the realization only came to him after Jongdae said it. He doesn’t realize that their mother might be missing them too. That maybe she’s also sad seeing them grow up and leave her. To see the house once so full of life because of children running and screaming around, now just an empty house because they grew up. 

Now Kyungsoo realizes why Chanyeol goes to Brookside every weekend, why Baekhyun would always have a week vacation at least thrice a year to go back home, why Jongdae never fails to visit every single occasion there is, and he’s the only one who’s so busy, he cannot even visit their mother once in a while. 

“I’m sorry, you’re right. Maybe that’s the reason why I do not want her to go, because i’m guilty of leaving her and cannot even visit her.” Kyungsoo says before letting out a sigh and looks down. 

He feels Baekhyun’s hand on his back and sees Jondae leaning forward. 

“Stop that. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. It’s just that, _we all are_ and we should do something about it.” Jongdae says. 

“Yes and that is to go back home before mom leaves. She should spend her remaining days on land with us and maybe, just maybe, we could even change her mind.” Baekhyun says. “And for all we know, mom’s not like that. She only wants to go on a cruise trip to find some hunks and because she’s bored. Stop being so dramatic.” 

Jongdae and Kyungsoo only laughed.

 

⧫

 

They went back to their own houses for a while to collect some clothes then Kyungsoo went to fetch them with his SUV. Jongdae’s with his whole family so they’re still packed inside the vehicle. While Baekhyun has little Lay with him since Yixing’s traveling through his motorcycle. 

The children are unexpectedly hyper at this very early hour. The travel to Brookside is only an hour but they want to arrive before their mother wakes up. They also pestered Chanyeol to come as soon as he finishes his exam, which is starting as they go on the road. 

“Where’s Jongin?” Jongdae suddenly asks. It sends electricity towards Kyungsoo’s stomach because he honestly doesn't know what to say. They would know that they fought again and they might over react. But they're his brothers so he should tell them truth. 

“We fought. He wants me to quit my job, so he's cold shouldering me.” Kyungsoo says and grips the steering wheel tighter. 

“Why would he want you to quit your job? You're doing great there and besides, he should be the one quitting his. How can you manage knowing your boyfriend still works with his ex wife?” 

Kyungsoo is yet again surprised by the sudden interrogation of his oldest brother. Jongdae tends to do that and they're already used to it. Since he's the oldest, his _meddling_ is constant. Though they know it's only because he's concerned about them. 

He glances at the rearview mirror to look for Baekhyun. His older brother looks at him too and instantly understands him. 

“Dae, it's normal. A little lovers’ quarrel is what makes a relationship healthy. Jongin’s just concerned that Kyungsoo’s boss is an asshole and I am too, even Chanyeol. And please, I think Jongin is better than that.” Baekhyun says. 

Kyungsoo may never show it but it bothers him, Jongin's ex wife. He just met Jongin so he can never expect himself as Jongin's first love. He's not Kyungsoo's too anyway. Though everything's already in the past. He loves Jongin now and he's sure his boyfriend loves him too. What matters is today. 

Just like his older brother Baekhyun who accepted Yixing’s past. When the man was a serious trouble back in high school, who was always suspended, got kicked out and even got someone pregnant. Kyungsoo also wants to accept that Jongin got married before; That his man once thought that this woman was his life partner. 

But he's supposed to be Jongin's life partner now, so he cannot help but be bothered that Jongin still sees his ex wife everyday because they're colleagues. He trusts him and all but he doesn't trust that woman. Kyungsoo doesn't know if she's still in love with him or anything. Mainly because Jongin told him that the cause of his divorce is that she changed. She became paranoid, impulsive and jealous. 

Kyungsoo might never know what they do inside their work or what they still do and he's afraid. He’ll never say it but he is. 

“Okay, but if that man ever do anything ridiculous. I swear I'll make him the ridiculed one.” Jongdae says loudly and his wife shushes him. 

“I'm supposed to be the protector one aren't I?” Kyungsoo jokes. 

“Because I'm your big brother and who would protect you if you're the protector?” Jongdae boasts. 

Baekhyun only snorts. 

⧫

 

By the time they arrive, the children are splayed on their parents’ laps while Lay is wrapped around Baekhyun. Their mother will be ecstatic when she sees all of her grandchildren.

Kyungsoo honked his car to announce their arrival though he's doubtful if they would know it is them. He parked the car in front of the two storey house. It's old fashioned but was very well cared, that's why it still looks new. The surroundings are still the same, with huge trees and some wild flowers. Though there's already new houses around so they aren't the only noisy ones around now. Also, it still feels the same. The same feeling of warmth and joy that somehow bring back some good memories.

They all got out of the car as soon as aunt Lu bursts out of the door. Her frown soon dissolves when she realizes it is them, a huge smile forms instead. She looks older and that saddens Kyungsoo. She used to be this auntie with the same beauty as their mother even with an older age. She never got married even with her fair skin, beautiful eyes and a deer like aura. She said, she really has a high standard for men so no one is good enough. She helped Junhee through everything though, and one of that is raising them. 

They greet her with hugs on the porch. 

“What are you all doing here?” She says as she leans down to kiss Jaemin’s forehead. 

“We’re here to surprise you!” Baekhyun jokes. 

“Well, hell yeah I’m surprised!” She replies and they all laugh. 

She hugs all of them and also kisses Lay’s forehead. She also feels Minha’s bump before they all decided to go inside. 

They instantly hear footsteps from the stairs and soon enough their mother is shouting in delight. 

“My sons!” She shouts as she hurries down. 

The three of them look at each other as they laugh. Their mother is wearing her duster with rollers still on her hair. She still looks the same the last time they saw her—which was 10 months ago on Kyungsoo's part and maybe 3 months ago on Baekhyun and Jongdae’s. She's still this beauty conscious, who lives with organic food,vitamins,soap,shampoo, face masks and everything. 

“Where's your youngest brother?” She asks as soon as she reaches the bottom. They are quiet for a moment, surprised of the first question their mother asked before finally answering her. 

“He still has an exam. He'll be here soon.” Kyungsoo replies with a tiny smile on his face. He glances at Jongdae whose smile falters a bit. Then at Baekhyun who looks at him too while biting his lips as a substitute for a smile. 

There’s a sudden tension inside the house that Kyungsoo knows only the three of them can feel. Before their mother nods and smiles again to greet them. Jongdae's the first to be squeezed by her as he is the nearest. 

“My eldest! Look at you! You look so tired.” She says as she kisses his cheeks. Jongdae only chuckles. 

“Two children and one on the way mom.” He reminds her. She laughs and ruffles his hair. She then moves onwards to the children who are all tugging at her duster. 

“My precious little angels! How are you?” She coos at them. 

“I had diarrhea!” Soohyun proudly shouts. 

They all laugh, the tension slowly fading. Then their mother moves to touch Minha. 

“How's this little angel doing?” She asks and fixes Minha’s hair. The pregnant woman smiles, that only made her more pretty—pregnancy is surely doing great with her complexion. 

“He's been naughty. A little bit like his father but still good.” She teases and they all look at Jongdae who only shrugs. 

Baekhyun comes in next. He hugs their mother just as tight as hers. He visits the most from the three of them and yet he’s also the one to miss their mother instantly. 

“How are you, love? I heard your movie is a hit.” She says as she swipes Baekhyun's bangs. He smiles and nods. 

“I'm good. it is! though I was just a friend of the lead so I only had like 10 minutes screen time.” Baekhyun says and their mother smiles. 

“10 mintues or 120 minutes, what's important is they get to see your handsome face!” Their mother coos at him before kissing his cheeks. Baekhyun chuckles then she taps his head before moving to Kyungsoo. 

He doesn’t know why he’s nervous about his mother greeting him. Maybe because he’s the one who visits rarely. That sometimes he cannot even come on special occasions. He’s always the one so busy that its starting to look bad, that he cannot even come to their mother’s birthday because he’s putting on a good impression on his boss. He’s sorry and he doesn’t know how to tell. 

“My Soo! I haven’t seen you in so long. That job’s stealing you away from us. Do you even have time for yourself?” his mother asks as she envelopes him on a hug. 

He hugs her back just like Baekhyun. He savours her warmth because he misses her so much and because he really loves her hugs. He’s too tough to suddenly ask for hugs when he was still a child so he would usually wait for his brothers to cuddle their mother then he would squeeze in between to snatch her. 

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise. I’m planning on quitting anyway.” he says rather shyly. 

She smiles as she pulls aways. 

“You should've just followed your brothers’ steps. Look at Jongdae and Baekhyun, they're the boss of their own.” she says then glances at Baekhyun. He smiles as he is surprised by the sudden action but then realises what she’s indicating. His smile falters as he looks at Kyungsoo's eyes. 

They know how their mother looks for them. They are her four male children--with different fathers that all failed her--that she has to raise. She’s an amazing mother, but let us face the truth that everyone has flaws. One of their mother’s is they way she compares them. Which they grew up with and notice it’s fallacy so they decided to just ignore it and focus on nice things instead. It became nothing... it is still nothing, but there will always be a sharp end on every arrow. 

⧫

Soon enough Chanyeol arrived with a second hand prius that his boyfriend owns. --It may have shocked their mother when the three of them came out about their sexuality, but still she supported them and showed them how she still sees them the same. -- Being the youngest, he’s the only one left that’s still studying and being still a student means being still reckless. The music from inside the car blasts as they got out. He’s with Kasper, a boy who’s 3 years older than him and once dated Baekhyun. Chanyeol never really considered what Baekhyun felt when he started dating the man, because his older brother said he doesn’t mind anyway. 

Only Chanyeol got out, holding onto his bags. Kasper doesn't want to come inside because he and Baekhyun ended up on bad terms. Chanyeol never knew why and never wanted to know albeit knowing what he's doing is frowned upon by everyone. 

He kissed him goodbye before the prius is gone in an instant. Chanyeol is left standing alone outside, looking at the back of a prius--that wasn't meant to be that fast--before he hears someone clear his throat. 

He glances at his back and sees his older brother, Baekhyun standing on the porch. Offering him a small smile before announcing his arrival to the people inside.

“He's here” 

_

Everyone greets Chanyeol with hugs. Even Kyungsoo whom he speaks to very often. Though they skip the asking of ‘ _how are you_ ’ since they already know. Their mother is delighted to see everyone to be back home, though she's curious as to why all of a sudden her four children—who usually are busy—came home. 

“Now, now. Tell me why everyone is here.” She says when everyone is settled in the living room.

Minha’s upstairs along with the children who are all asleep, including Lay. While according to Baekhyun, Yixing’s still on his way and Aunt Lu is cooking their lunch. So only the four brothers and their mother are gathered. 

No one speaks for a moment until Kyungsoo looks at Jongdae and raises his eyebrow. 

“We heard from Chanyeol that you're leaving.” Jongdae says. “That you're retiring when you're not even that old yet. Also, that you're leaving the house.” 

Their mother is also quiet for a moment but with an amused look on her face. She laughs and glances at each one them before speaking. 

“What are your thoughts about it? Are you all planning on stopping me from going on that cruise trip?” She says as she raises her eyebrow. 

“No, we're not here to stop you. We actually talked about this-” Jongdae got cut off by Chanyeol. 

“We did?” He asks confusedly. Looking at each one of his brothers. 

“Well, the three of us did when we were at Jongdae's.” Baekhyun replies. Chanyeol nods and Jongdae goes back to what he's saying. 

“We talked about this and it's not fair if we stop you or prohibit you on doing things that you like. We all have our own lives now and we thought we kind of have left you here alone.” Jongdae says bashfully. 

Kyungsoo can totally feel what Jongdae is feeling as he speak. Telling their mother what they thought that might actually be true, makes him feel a little bit shy of what they have become. What _he_ have become. He had neglected his family, friends and even his partner just because of his job. He's worse but his brothers aren't much different.

“Well you're right. You all should let me do what I want for I also had let you do what you wanted do when you were still under my roof.” She says, glancing at Kyungsoo who faintly looks away. Her expression hard but softens as she speaks again. “Though, don't ever think you all have left me behind. I'm perfectly fine with your Aunt Lu. I know that all of you would eventually grow up someday. And I believe, you all are doing just fine as my sons.” 

They all smile at her after hearing what she said. It's a huge relief that their mother doesn't feel bad about them being so far away from her or them, giving not much time for her. It's good to hear that she doesn't feel neglected, especially to Kyungsoo who's very disappointed to himself. 

“That's good to hear mother.” Jongdae says and she smiles at them before caressing Jongdae's head—who's the nearest, that's why. “So what are your plans?” 

Their mother’s expression turns back on being amused. As if she's having fun seeing them anticipate what she'll leave. 

“Well since I and your Aunt Lu are leaving. I need one of you to take care of the house.” she says with a hint of smirk on her face. 

It's a huge relief that their mother is not selling it. 

“Who’s it gonna be?” Jongdae asks hesitantly. 

A pure amusement forms on their mother’s face as they all look at each other. All anticipating what she’s gonna say. 

Though it makes Kyungsoo confused, why Jongdae seems to be so nervous on who’s it gonna be, why Baekhyun seems tensed and why Chanyeol seems clueless. It makes him question why the mention of the passing of the house seems to be a very interesting topic towards his brothers. 

He remembers having the same aura around the house when their mother told them, she’s giving the bakery to Jongdae. He and Baekhyun were still on college so they do not mind that much. But of course it affected them a little bit. It made them wonder what their mother is gonna pass down to them. So now that it’s the house, and all of them seem to be old enough now to know the value of what their mother is leaving behind. Maybe the reason of their different behavior when the passing down of the house was mentioned is because all of them wants it. 

Does Kyungsoo wants it? 

Of course, he had already imagined himself and his partner growing old in this house. He had imagined it long ago when he was still 17. When he discovered what he truly was. He imagined adopting a child that he and his husband will raise. Kyungsoo admires the calmness the surrounding of the house gives, the friendliness of the neighborhood that will truly be good for the future, and of course, the memories it has. He wants to grow old in a place where he can still see him and his brothers running around, where he can still hear their laughter every game night. He wants to show his future child where he grew up so that maybe he can raise him or her good too, just like how their mother did to them. 

Their mother opens her mouth to speak but is cut off by their aunt Lu shouting that lunch is ready. Making their mother smile and stand up quickly. 

“Well maybe later. You all will stay for the night, right?” She asks before everybody nods. 

 

⧫

 

Nobody left and decided to stay for the night. Even Yixing arrived after they ate their dinner. All of them gathered in the house, that's why the living room and kitchen is a little bit crowded. With the children running around and the adults catching up with each other. 

It is still early and Baekhyun got bored listening to Jongdae and Yixing talk about cars. So he stands up and walks over to the piano he and Chanyeol used to play when they were still young. It's old and according to their aunt Lu it used to belong to their grandfather. Baekhyun always wanted to have grandparents before but they're long gone before he was even born. He doesn't know his father so he also can't have them too. 

So he learned how to use the piano to feel at least a little bit connected to his grandfather. Chanyeol thought it's fun after seeing Baekhyun play, that's why he learned to play it too. 

Baekhyun sits down and happily opens the lid. All the keys are still good so he quickly played his favorite. Everybody stops as soon as they hear it and look at Baekhyun's way. 

The piano is surrounded with picture frames that hold their pictures as they grow up. There is one with the four of them in front of the house. The 6-year-old Jongdae was holding an infant Chanyeol as the 3 and 2 years old Baekhyun and Kyungsoo fight each other. There’s also their high school graduation photos, the one with Jongdae and Kyungsoo hugging each other while they’re at the beach, the one with Chanyeol and their mother. Then Baekhyun noticed their aunt and mother’s picture when they were still young and his picture next to it. His playing suddenly stop to look at it carefully. Then smile with his new discovery. 

“Hey! I really look like mother when she’s still a teenager. Look at all the similarities. Damn i’m pretty.” Baekhyun says loudly as he also stares at the other photos displayed. He’s fascinated about how their mother kept all these photos and how much memories it hold. Baekhyun can still remember some of the pictures but mostly he cannot for they were still too young when it was taken. 

“No you do not. _I_ look like mother the most.” Chanyeol says. He stands up behind Baekhyun to also look at their pictures. They usually ignore it whenever they come home. They’ve already seen it but seeing it again and giving it full attention, after such a long time makes them amused about how it documented the way they grew up.

“I said when she was still a teenager.” Baekhyun snaps, glancing at Chanyeol before rolling his eyes. “Though you can look like mom now.” Then Baekhyun smirks, teasing his little brother. 

Baekhyun forgot he was playing the piano as Kyungsoo comes and sit next to him. He also looks at the pictures he barely look at even if he was still living there. Kyungsoo also has a smirk on his face, entertained about this little battle about who looks like their mother the most. Even if they all knew the four of them looks like their four different and unknown fathers. Maybe their mother’s genes are just simply weak.

“Are you saying I look old?” Chanyeol pretends to be offended. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo both chuckles. 

Then a sudden hand hits Chanyeol behind his head. It’s their mother who overheard what they are talking about over the kitchen.

“Are you saying I am old?” she says with her eyebrow raised.

“I did not! It’s Baek who-” Chanyeol was cut off with Baekhyun’s scoff. 

Jongdae’s attention diverted towards his brothers after hearing the commotion. He excuses himself from Yixing then goes towards the piano. Chanyeol and Baekhyun start mocking each other as Kyungsoo tries to play the piano. Their mother only rolls her eyes before leaving them to talk to Minha. Jongdae also stares at their photos he always notices whenever he comes. 

“Really? You haven’t noticed all of this before?” Jongdae asks as he smiles when he saw the one where they’re all naked in the tub. He’s already in the 6th grade by that time but he would still take baths with his brothers. 

Kyungsoo winces as he presses a wrong key. “Well I haven’t been here for a while. Though I can say, those pictures are too embarrassing to be displayed.”

“What’s to be embarrassed about?” Baekhyun says after he and Chanyeol finish their bickering. He picks up a photo of Kyungsoo at the beach, wearing a bathing suit while Chanyeol eats sand at the back. “Just look how adorable you two idiots look here.” 

Baekhyun teases then he and Jongdae laughs. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and Chanyeol laughs too. He thinks it’s cute how they have a picture like that. Though he really does look idiotic as a child who eats sand.

“Well you look _adorable_ here too.” Kyungsoo says after he found a picture of Baekhyun on his high school days, with dark circles under his eyes and hair shaped like a coconut. Jongdae’s laugh only goes louder after he sees it. Making Baekhyun hit Kyungsoo on his arm. 

“Why the heck would mother think it’s good for display?!” Baekhyun asks loudly then puts the frame down. His brothers laugh at him as Yixing joins them to look at the photos too. 

“What about this? It was our first time eating McDonalds!” Jongdae points out the photo. It was the four of them sitting around the table holding their own happy meals. Looking so purely happy even with their missing tooth or mismatched sandals. Jongdae can’t remember the last time they look that happy being together and so contented with each other’s presence. He misses the time they only depend on each other. 

“I can’t believe Jongdae’s first McDonald's was on his 7th grade.” Baekhyun teases. 

“Hey! I had to wait years before Chanyeol can finally eat junk foods and mother said I can only have McDonald’s if i’m with the three of you.” Jongdae says. 

“Well that’s sweet. Thanks for waiting for me Dae.” Chanyeol says then puts his arms on Jongdae’s shoulder. 

“It’s alright. I never liked McDonald’s anyway.” Jongdae says making all of them laugh. 

It’s this times Kyungsoo misses so much. He misses the domesticity the four of them has. The times where they can tease and laugh with each other. Where they are not separated by their own different responsibilities. He never thought he misses his brothers this much. He thought they’re already bonding by their occasional phone calls or meetings. He forgot it has been so long since they did this. Times do change when you grow up. 

_

It’s already midnight and everyone is already asleep by their own rooms. The only difference is that Jongdae now has his wife and children in his room. While Baekhyun sleeps with Yixing and Lay in his and Kyungsoo’s room. 

Their rooms didn’t changed a bit. That’s why Kyungsoo feels weird laying on his own bed again after a very long time. Also, now with Baekhyun not being alone on his own bed.   
Kyungsoo stands up and glances at the three sleeping bodies. Both Yixing and Baekhyun have their arms wrapped around Lay who is in between them. They look like a family and Kyungsoo wonders when will Yixing ask Baekhyun for marriage, since that’s the only thing left to do to make what they look like, a real one. 

Kyungsoo smiles and leaves to go outside. He needs some air to make himself relaxed and sleepy. Though by the time he reaches their porch, Jongdae’s already sitting on the swinging bench they have back when they were still little. 

“Why are you still awake?”

“Why are you here?” Both he and Jongdae say at the same time. 

“I cannot sleep. It has been so long since I last stayed over the night here, it feels weird laying on my own bed again.” Kyungsoo says as he sits beside Jongdae. 

“Well I cannot sleep too, that’s why i’m here. Maybe because there’s a lot going through my head.” Jongdae replies. 

“I’m also not used on Baekhyun not being alone in his own bed. How about you? How did the four of you squeeze in that tiny bed of yours?” Kyungsoo asks. 

It’s really dark outside so it’s a huge help that they have a lot of fluorescent lights on their porch. The cold breeze also feels good that contrasts with the heat of the lights. Making a right temperature to just stare for a while on the woods. Normal people would be afraid with the darkness it posses but they grew up here so they know that the only dangerous creature it has are mosquitoes.

“The children are sleeping with mother. Good thing because my wife is pregnant so we really wouldn’t fit.” Jongdae says then they both chuckle. “Baekhyun and Yixing looks good though, right?” Kyungsoo nods.

“I’ll punch in the throat anyone who will come in between them.” Kyungsoo says nonchalantly. Jongdae laughs as he glances at his brother. 

“I’d do the same.” He admits quietly when his laughter dies down.

It is quiet for a moment. Only the two of them staring into the darkness of the woods. Maybe already getting sleepy or just contemplating about this little situation they’ve got. 

“Why does it feel like everything is so emotional? Like, there’s so much problem even if it’s just mom leaving-- and we already have a solution for that--but why does it feel like there’s still more in this situation, that needs us to stay together just to know what it is?” Kyungsoo blurts out. 

He’s been feeling it all day. He thinks talking about it to all of his brothers would only make it complicated. He was actually planning to talk about it to Baekhyun but Jongdae’s the one who is awake. And since the silence enveloped them earlier, making his emotions and thoughts rise up, he just blurted it out.

“What do you think it is?” Jongdae replies, though he’s still looking in front. With no emotion on his face, making him look like he already knows what is the answer on Kyungsoo’s question. 

“I think it’s about the house.” Kyungsoo says. 

Jongdae sips from his coffee that his brother didn’t notice earlier. Then he takes out a huge sigh before speaking--still looking at the distance.

“You’re not wrong.” Jongdae says hardly. The jolly and embarrassing dad Jongdae earlier is now gone. It reminds Kyungsoo of the bakery when he and Baekhyun went to fetch them. The discount signs and unsold pastries. Jongdae definitely has a problem, and Kyungsoo needs to know that tonight. 

“Why?” is all Kyungsoo can think of as answer for a moment. 

There is another silence before Jongdae sighs again and runs his hands from his face to his hair. 

“Do you want the house too? Like me,Baekhyun and Chanyeol?” the older suddenly asks. Taking Kyungsoo off guard. 

“I-I...you all want the house?” Kyungsoo asks. It’s not like he doesn’t know it, it’s just hard to hear that it’s actually true. 

“Yes Kyungsoo. Do you really think the reason we all went here is purely just a concern about mother leaving? Of course, we all heard that she’s selling or passing down the house that’s why we all went here!” His older brother’s voice is getting louder. Making Jongdae show what he’s really feeling the whole time. “Even mom knows that’s the reason we all went here! Can’t you see from her reaction earlier when we are all talking about this freaking house?! That’s why she postponed saying who will she pass this house to, because she knows how much we anticipate this!” 

“Why would you want the house? You already have the bakery!” Kyungsoo says louder too. 

“Because i’m losing the bakery!” 

It is only then Kyungsoo realises Jongdae is crying. Then all of these questions start running inside his mind. He wants to ask all of it to his brother but seeing how vulnerable he is right now, all he could do is to put his arm around his brother’s shoulder and pull him closer. 

“I’m losing our own house. I pawned the bakery to buy our house, but since the competition is getting stronger, no one would come to the bakery anymore. So I failed to pay my debts and mortgages, and now the bank is taking both the bakery and our house.” Jongdae cries on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “I don’t know what to do anymore. I can’t find a job, I can’t also just give up the bakery since it is mom who built it, my children are still young, my wife is pregnant and the bank will come soon to kick us out.” 

Kyungsoo is more that shocked. He suddenly feels so sad for his brother. He always know Jongdae as this positive and carefree guy, who cheers up everyone when everything is going downhill. He would always say how everything has a solution. That these situations are only challenges. So seeing him this down and so hopeless startles Kyungsoo. 

“Why didn't you tell us? Me? Or anyone?” Kyungsoo asks as he pulls away and holds Jongdae's shoulders for his brother to look at him. “We could've helped you!” 

“Because I don't want you to think I failed!” Jongdae replies “Mother gave me that business and you all believed I deserved it, and now I can't even keep it.” 

“Dae you're not a failure-” Kyungsoo got cut off. 

“I am already failing! And I don't want all of you to know...not until I can find a solution for it.” Jongdae says hysterically.

“Then _we_ will find a solution. _I_ will help you if you don’t want them to know yet. Tell me what happened.” Kyungsoo tries to calm his brother. Jongdae wipes his tears before taking a deep breath. 

“They’re repossessing our house and the bakery.”

“That's terrible. I'm really sorry.” Kyungsoo says and hugs his brother for comfort. Jongdae just cries on his shoulder. “I'm sorry it has to happen to you, but you should learn to trust other people too. Seeking for help isn't weakness. If you don't want us to worry, then it's alright. Carrying everything alone isn't sacrifice all the time. Sometimes the only way to solve it is to share it.” 

“You're right.” Jongdae sniffs. “It's just that, let's not bring more problems anymore right now. Maybe we'll tell them when this house situation is done. I'll let you help me but, just, please, don't tell them yet.” 

“Fine” Kyungsoo says. “Just let me help you okay?” 

He'll help his brother no matter what. He can definitely help him if it's a financial problem and it is. Kyungsoo doesn't want to see his brother like this. It saddens him too knowing how his brother is taking all the burden alone. It saddens him how Jongdae even needs to come and compete with his brothers just to keep his family under a roof. But even though Kyungsoo knows his brother needs the house, he just can't give it up. He wants his mother to give it fairly too, that's why he approved not to tell. He'll just help Jongdae get his own house back. 

Jongdae nods. 

 

⧫

 

It has been a day since they arrived, and yet their mother still isn't telling them what they've been wanting to hear. 

Chanyeol doesn't really know what they're doing here. The first time he heard the news—of their mother leaving and all—he really did not panicked or took it as a problem. A reason why he's confused as to why his brothers’ are all acting this way. He called them just so that they all could send their mother to that cruise trip, not to cause an agitation. He knows their mother being away for months do not need a passing down of the house. Or else, where will she and their aunt Lu live after the trip, right? So he's confused as to why all of his brothers are anticipating what their mother will say. Also, why their mother is not saying everything to his brothers. 

Chanyeol's playing monopoly with the kids when Baekhyun came in with Yixing holding a basket of mushrooms. 

“What are those for?” Chanyeol asks. 

“For dinner, mother is making a soup.” Baekhyun replies and is about to go to the kitchen when Chanyeol speaks again. 

“Wait, Wait, Wait, we are still staying for the night?” He asks. 

Kyungsoo looks up from his book to Baekhyun who is already looking at him. While Jongdae also looks at them as he fixes the cd rack their mother asked him to fix—since no one is young enough to be around to fix it and Chanyeol can't do it too. 

Baekhyun also glances at Jongdae before answering his youngest brother. 

“Yes” He says, confused as to why Chanyeol thinks they're leaving, when their mother hasn't even told them yet of who will have the house. 

“Why? Mother will not leave until three weeks. We could just come back.” Chanyeol says nonchalantly. Baekhyun furrows his eyebrows in confusion. 

“How we would we know who will have the-”

Baekhyun was cut off by their mother coming out of the kitchen.  
“Where are the mushrooms? The chicken is already good. Could you please help me cut those mushrooms, B?” their mother says to Baekhyun.

He nods then scurries to the kitchen along with his mother. Leaving Yixing who started helping Jongdae. 

Chanyeol goes back on playing monopoly with the children while Kyungsoo stares at his book while thinking about something else. 

He’s confused as to why Chanyeol thought they could just leave without knowing who’ll have the house. Does that mean he already knew who will? Maybe that’s why he’s so nonchalant about the whole situation. He’s not even anxious about their mother leaving or if he’ll have the house or not--when it seems like they are all fighting over it. 

On the other hand he’s also thinking about Jongin and why the man is not calling him or even texting him. He’s tired of Jongin being such a big baby. He’s already filled with the problem about the house, Jongdae and now this. It’ll be unfair if he’ll put it as his least priority, but right now he’s just mad that Jongin really needs to be one on his overflowing plate. He just hopes Jongin could consider putting their little fight behind for a while and support Kyungsoo on his family situation. 

 

Later that night, after they ate dinner, everyone gathers for rounds of mahjong. But since the children are still up, Chanyeol and Baekhyun have no choice but to play monopoly with them. The brothers are also kind of upset not being able to play mahjong, so they thought of a way to have fun on their own, and that is to trick the children as they steal their money,houses and titles. 

“Hey! That’s mine. I remember buying that.” Lay says, pointing at the title Baekhyun is holding. 

“No you don’t. This is mine. I bought it, right Chanyeol?” Baekhyun glances at Chanyeol who’s already snickering. 

“Yes indeed.” Chanyeol replies, making Lay confused. 

While on the other table, the grown ups are also having trouble with the old ones. Minha is already asleep so there are only Kyungsoo, Jongdae, their mother, aunt Lu and Yixing playing. 

“How are you two so good at this?”Jongdae whines. 

“Son, I think you know we are already old enough to be experts on these.” their mother says. A smirk forms on her face filled with something green they don’t want to come near with. 

“I bet this is the only thing you do all week, that’s why.” Yixing says. Making their mother and aunt Lu agree by guffawing. 

Kyungsoo only shakes his head. 

The night is filled teasing and beating each other on their own games. It’s also full of laughter for those who are tricking their playmates. And as the night passes by, the children were put to bed by their fathers. Then later on, all of the the grown ups are up again for rounds of mahjong.

 

⧫

Another night and day passed by and it is already their fourth day in Brookside when everyone is already getting bored and impatient. Though none of the siblings are brave enough to start the topic. Kyungsoo is glad he filed that leave, while Jongdae’s fine with the waiting. Though Baekhyun is kind of sorry for missing a call back for an audition he had last week. It is Chanyeol who needs to go back to his university and has been calling his boyfriend for almost an hour now. 

“Why wouldn’t he answer his phone?!” Chanyeol shouts as he walk around the living room while holding his phone. 

Kyungsoo is reading his book again while Baekhyun cleans the house. Their mother, Minha and their aunt Lu went to the market. While the children are playing outside. They’re accompanied by Jongdae and Yixing who are chopping some woods. 

His older brothers ignore him as he continues walking around and texting Kasper. After minutes, he got tired and slumps on the couch. He groans out of frustration. He really needs to go back because he’ll miss his lecture and his only way back is his boyfriend’s lame car.

Soon enough Kasper texted him back saying he cannot fetch him because he’s on his part time job. Chanyeol sighs and rolls his eyes. He never really knew what’s that part time job his boyfriend has. All he knows is that the guy sells insurance after he graduated. Chanyeol even asked him if he’ll find a much more stable job but the guy only said, he’s already contented on what he has. 

“Soo can you drive me back to the university? Kasper can’t drive me back, he’s on his part time job.” Chanyeol says. Making Baekhyun abruptly stop what he’s doing. 

Kyungsoo brings down his book and nods. 

“Okay, let me just get my key-” though Kyungsoo was interrupted by Baekhyun who has a frown on his face. 

“Wait, what?!” Baekhyun’s loud voice made Chanyeol and Kyungsoo look at him. “What did that bastard said?!”

Chanyeol is confused on the sudden outburst of his brother. He recalls what he said and there seem to be nothing that would offend him. 

“Uhm, Kyungsoo will drive me back, because Kasper is on his part time job?” Chanyeol says then chuckles sarcastically. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes then drops the rag rag he’s holding. He walks over to Chanyeol and tugs his own hair. 

“Chanyeol listen to me.” Baekhyun says to Chanyeol. “When that guy says he’s on his part time job, it means he’s somewhere partying and cheating. I can’t believe he still does that! I knew that guy is nothing but trouble! I can’t believe he’ll do to you what he have done to me. You should’ve listened to me.” 

Baekhyun is mad, he’s dumbfounded by the wickedness of that guy. Back then he thought that guy was just simply not happy with him, that’s why he let Chanyeol date him. Baekhyun thought that guy really likes his brother and if his brother likes that guy too, he wouldn’t bother to get in between them. If it means Chanyeol’s happiness, then he’d be fine. 

Baekhyun thought Kasper really changed for the better because after years, they are still together. His brother never even asked him if he’s alright with all of this. Chanyeol didn’t even asked what kind of man that guy is to him. But hearing it again--all the disgusting things that guy have done to him-- doing it again and this time to his brother. Baekhyun’s more than furious.

Chanyeol is quiet for a moment. A frown also formed on his face.

“What are talking about?” Chanyeol says.

What surprised them is the glare he’s giving Baekhyun. 

“I’m saying that guy is cheating on you too! He did the same to me and now he’s doing it to you too.” Baekhyun says. He’s standing in front of Chanyeol who’s also standing and towering over him. While Kyungsoo is stuck standing in between them. 

“No! He could never do that to me. You’re wrong Baek, don’t say something like that just because you were obsessive and paranoid back when you were still together. I am not like you.” Chanyeol says making Baekhyun gasp.

He’s astounded with his brother’s response. For all the times he put Chanyeol first before himself, he’s betrayed. 

“Wha-what?” Baekhyun stutters, unconsciously stepping forward.   
Kyungsoo is also startled with Chanyeol’s words. So he steps a little in between them more. While Baekhyun is quiet for for a moment before he speaks again with his eyes a little bit teary. 

“You know, I’ve always thought about you first. Back then, when we broke up, I was devastated. No one even consoled me or even comforted me. Then you came in and dated that guy three days after we broke up! Now who’s obsessive?” Baekhyun continues. 

He’s mad and the words he just said might have just fueled Chanyeol’s aggression. 

“Well you didn’t said anything back then!” Chanyeol shouts. 

“Because you didn’t care! You did not even asked what I felt when you two started dating! You didn’t even care if I was hurt or sad. You just swooped in and stole someone else’s- mind you, _your_ brother’s boyfriend and acted as if you found him on your own!”

Baekhyun is screaming too as his tears finally fell down. Chanyeol is frozen on his place, so as Kyungsoo who really doesn’t know what to do. 

“Yeah? Well, why are you even mad about that now? He wanted me, not you! Or maybe you still love him? God, Baekhyun have some decency, you already have Yixing and you’re still trying to get Kasper back-” 

Chanyeol was cut off with Baekhyun slapping him his face. Kyungsoo is still frozen on his spot, too shocked of what’s happening. Then he hears the some footsteps coming from the door. He glances and see Jongdae and Yixing processing what’s happening. . 

“How dare you? I am your brother, while him? He’s just a man you don’t even really know and yet you’re talking to me like that.” Baekhyun’s voice is low. “I didn’t said anything back then because I know you are happy with him. Even if it kills me seeing my brother with a man who broke me. It’s fine as long as you are happy. I’m not trying to get him back. I’m trying to get you back, because if he hurts you. I’ll be blaming only myself for letting it happen.” Baekhyun cries. 

“That’s enough!” Jongdae finally gets in between the two. He holds Baekhyun’s shoulders as he moves him away from Chanyeol. Kyungsoo also starts moving and goes to Baekhyun’s side to comfort him. 

Just when they thought it is over, Baekhyun speaks again. 

“Well since we’re all here anyway why don’t we talk about all of our problems with each other now? I’ll start with you Chanyeol” Baekhyun doesn’t even know what he’s talking about. He’s just so mad right now. 

“You know, I don’t even care anymore but why does it always have to be you? It’s fine that, that guy chose you but I chose your happiness too, over myself, then you’re mother’s favorite, now you even have Kyungsoo and there’s a big possibility that you’ll have this house too.” Baekhyun says. Taking Kyungsoo off guard and taking all eyes on him. 

“Baek what?” is all Kyungsoo can say when he heard his name.

“Baek-” Jongdae was cut off by Chanyeol, who’s also still mad. 

“You know what? He’s right. Why don’t we? Since I think i’m not the only one that should be subject of this issues. Why don’t we talk about the reason why you all suddenly came back here in Brookside too.” He says then Jongdae’s eyes are on him. 

Meanwhile Kyungsoo’s still confused on what Baekhyun just said. “Baek, what are you talking about when you said Chanyeol even has me now? Are you angry about us talking all the time?” Kyungsoo says, not believing what he just realised. 

“Yes! We used to be so close, we used to share our problems only to each other, we used ask for each other’s advices and now you can’t even call me back. I know you two always talk or even see each other. Can’t you see Soo? I also miss you.” Baekhyun says. “You used to be the only person only I, can have. Chanyeol already has mother and now he has you too.” 

“Baek no, It's not what you're thinking about.” Kyungsoo starts but gets interrupted again by Chanyeol. 

“Why do you keep saying I'm mother's favorite?” Chanyeol says loudly. 

“It's because you are!” Jongdae shouts. “Baekhyun is right,why does it always have to be you? We know you're the youngest that's why we always must give way for you, but I'm just so tired of giving way for you. I can't keep it in anymore.” It's their first time seeing their oldest brother talk like this. Especially to Chanyeol who’s receiving all the sudden emotions their brother must've kept for a long time. “You can say it isn't true but we all can see it. Even of it's just on little things. Mother adores you the most. Look at those pictures on the piano, you're the only one who has a picture with her. Then, remember the time, you were entering high school? mother told me to postpone getting into college because you need the fees first. She always looks for you first, she always ask about you first, she'll always put you first. You’re her precious little son who still lives under her skirt.”

Jongdae’s sudden rage causes Chanyeol to push through Kyungsoo and Baekhyun just to grab Jongdae on his collar. 

“Take everything you said back.” Chanyeol sternly said. 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo scrambles to get in between the two. While Jongdae’s just standing there emotionless. It reminds Kyungsoo the other night when his brother is this frustrated. Like all the colors he has suddenly disappears. 

“Chanyeol!” Kyungsoo cries. 

Chanyeol glances at them, but now with his eyes full of tears. 

“I can’t believe that’s how you see me...” his voice is weak as his grip on Jongdae’s collar slowly loosen too. “And that’s how you see mother. I appreciate everything you do and did for me, but I didn’t know it was all against your will. If you just said something, then I wouldn’t have asked for anything at all. I never wanted to cause harm. I never wanted you to think i’m stealing mother, or anyone..” Chanyeol glances at Baekhyun “from you. I’m sorry I never saw mother’s unfairness. I didn’t know i’m having too much and you are all sacrificing too much.” his voice is getting weaker. “Also, the only reason why _i’m still living under mother’s skirt_ is because all of are simply just so busy. Though i’m surprised after you all heard mother’s passing the house, your schedules are suddenly cleared.” Chanyeol can’t keep how hurt he was with what Jongdae said, so he said what has been bothering him too. If this confrontation means saying everything even if it’s hurtful, that he can do. 

 

“Don’t act as if you didn’t want the house for yourself too.” Kyungsoo says curtly. 

“I never wanted the house! All I wanted was to bring back everything we used to be. That’s why I called you, so that we could gather back here even just for the last time before mother can leave. I didn’t realise that the only reason you all came back is because you are all expecting to have the house.” Chanyeol’s voice loses it’s weakness. 

It surprises Kyungsoo who always thought the four of them wanted the house. It only made him more guilty, knowing one of the reasons he only came here is because of the house. Considering he never really comes home. So Chanyeol’s words are a huge slap on his face. 

“Ho-how come you two wanted the house too? Kyungsoo, don’t you already have enough? You finished college and has an admirable job. And Jongdae, you already have the bakery. How come you wanted this house too?” Baekhyun asks, not believing what he just heard. 

“Well, I only wanted this if mother will give it to me fairly. If that happens, I wouldn’t hesitate to accept it. How about you Baekhyun? Didn’t you already have enough? She even let you not finish school while me? I can’t even remember a time I didn’t feel shitty for taking a course mother didn’t want.” Kyungsoo says, feeling a little bit relieved that he finally have said what he wanted to say for a very long time. 

“You’re jealous of me not finishing school? You’re unreasonable!” Baekhyun screams.

“I’m jealous of you because you can do whatever you want to do! I’m jealous of you because even if you’re just a struggling actor, mother is still so proud of you! While me? I’m earning triple of what you earn and yet mother still thinks I should’ve followed your steps. Now, who’s mother’s favorite?” Kyungsoo continues. Though he quickly regrets saying all of it when he sees the way Baekhyun looks at him. 

His brother whom he love the most is staring at him as if no one had hurt him so much like he did, but it is true anyway.   
“Well it’s not my fault you’re still miserable even with all the things you already have. I’m sorry too for earning so little, at least i’m happy on what I do.” Baekhyun wipes his tears as he speaks. 

Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to say. He wants to run to Baekhyun and apologize and say he never really meant everything he said. But it’s too late now, he already hurt his brother. 

No one spoke for a moment. All of them too shocked on how fast everything happened, why it happened and what they learned. 

Until they heard a voice that stopped them dead in tracks. 

“You are all fighting over just a house?” 

Their mother stands on the door looking so hurt and yet angry on what she just heard. Everyone including their aunt, Minha and Yixing are frozen on their spots. 

“Well I guess it’s my fault why all are so jealous of each other, why all of you became so materialistic like this and why forgot you’re all brothers in the first place.” their mother has a glare on her face but they all know it’s just for masking how much sadness she’s feeling. 

“Mother-” Baekhyun tries to speak but is cut off by his mother. 

“I never had a favorite.” she says, bringing back Baekhyun’s tears. “I’m sorry if you think i’m favoring Chanyeol too much. It’s only because he never says what he wants and I wanted all of you to have something, I didn’t see that i’m giving him too much.” 

When her voice broke, that’s when tears starts to form on her eyes. Then she looks at Kyungsoo. 

“I never thought you’re suffocating with my words. I’m sorry for making you feel that way. I only wanted the best for you, and that I also thought you’re much more smarter than the course you chose.” she continues. 

Then her eyes are on Chanyeol. 

“Where did I go wrong in reminding you to always put your brothers first? I know I haven’t been a good mother to the four of you. Maybe that’s also the reason why you all are acting like this.”

Their mother finally cries and their hearts finally broke too. Her words finally softening their their solid rage. No one wanted for things to become like this, though they know it’s also their own fault who made it this way. 

Everyone is quiet as their aunt comforts their mother. The siblings are in tears but does nothing in fear of making things worse. For a very long time this is what they fear the most, upsetting their mother and making her feel like she isn’t a good mother when they know she really is. She’d do anything for them, to make them happy and to make them feel loved. It really saddens them that because of their own insecurities, greed and pride, their mother felt like she failed them. 

“Didn’t I gave enough? That you would turn your back on own your brothers just to have this house. From the start I know that the only reason you all suddenly got back here is because you heard i’m giving the house. Not because you heard I am leaving. That’s why I kept on postponing telling you to whom i’d really give it to.”

Because i’m not giving the house to any of you. I tricked you all because I know you would stay just for the house, and not for me. Not for wanting to spend some time with me before I leave. I may have accepted that you all grew up and left me but that doesn’t mean I never miss you. That I never hoped that someday you’d all come back here just to do some things we used to do before. Our time is running out, i’m not getting younger and soon I may leave again and never be back this time.”

Their mother’s voice doesn’t break and it feels like she already knew that she’ll say these things someday. So with her final words, Jongdae breaks down and runs towards their mother. 

“I’m sorry mother. I’m sorry for failing you. I’m sorry for not being able to keep my promise. I’m sorry for letting you down. I’m sorry, because i’m losing everything.” he cries as he kneels down and hug their mother’s waist. “The bakery was caught in a sanitary issue and it spread towards the whole town. Making people not come anymore. I started losing profit and failing to pay my debts. The bank is now repossessing the bakery and our house. I’m losing the business you gave me. I’m losing my house and I don’t want my family to be homeless.” 

It earned gasps from both Baekhyun and Chanyeol as Kyungsoo only cries harder. While their mother cries harder too. She pulls their brother up and hugs him. 

“Why didn’t you tell us? We could’ve helped you.” she cries as Jongdae also cries on her chest. 

“I don’t want you all to worry and my pride took over me. I don’t want to tell you until I find a solution. But i’m running out of time too, that’s why I hoped to get the house so that we could have place to live.” Jongdae’s voice breaks. 

Their mother hugs him tighter and glances at his sons. 

“I’m sorry..” 

Their mother cries and Kyungsoo doesn’t know which hurt the most. The fact that they have become like this, or that the four of them finally revealed their hard feelings towards each other. They even hurt their mother along the way. How come a family that used to be so rigid and strong become this broken and weak? How come the people who are the purest can hide such feelings for a very long time? How did they lost the way back to the home they used to have?

 

⧫

 

They left the house with heavy feets and heavy hearts. Feet, for they really doesn’t want to just walk away after learning such things. But staying isn’t gonna heal their broken hearts. Hearts, for leaving what used to be the home they run to whenever they’re broken hearted, down and lonely, now it’s the cause of those things. 

They left with no one speaking, because none of them thinks an apology could be given and accepted this early. They’re just so wounded by each other. But it broke their mother the most who saw her sons leave with nothing but hate towards each other. And nothing hurt the most too than leaving behind your mother so miserable and your brothers so devastated because of you. 

 

Jongdae and his family was offered to stay in Brookside if ever the bank repossess their house. They can stay even when it’s time for their mother and aunt to leave. His brothers essentially agreed and let him have the house. Though there’s still the resentment because of the words that are said. 

-

Kyungsoo emailed a resignation letter to his boss on his way back to the city. But this time, he traveled alone as he cried alone too. He went straight to Jongin’s apartment after an hour drive. His head is spinning and feels so empty inside. 

He knocks vigorously while he rests his head on the door. Soon enough his boyfriend opens it and he quickly throws himself over him. Jongin catches him anyway and he starts crying again. 

“I already quit my job so please, can you just hold me now and let me cry on your chest?” he says weakly as his support for standing himself up slowly decreases. 

He only heard Jongin sigh before the man carried him towards the bedroom. They laid on the bed with Kyungsoo crying as Jongin hugs him. He doesn’t know what he’s thinking and simply blurts it out. 

“Do you still love your ex wife?” Kyungsoo whispers. Jongin seems to be taken aback for a second before he got quiet for a second and kisses Kyungsoo’s temple. 

“No soo. I don’t love her anymore. Why?” Kyungsoo surely missed his voice as he buries his face more on Jongin’s chest. 

“Does she still love you?” he continues. Jongin tries to hide the fondness he’s feeling towards his jealous boyfriend but fails. 

“I don’t know” Jongin replies.

“Can you leave your work for me too? I can’t stand knowing you two still see each other everyday.” Kyungsoo says tiredly. 

“Okay, if that will assure you and will make you happy then I will.” Jongin whispers too before kissing him again. 

He smiled and lastly heard Jongin asking what happened in Brookside before he drifted off to sleep. 

-

Baekhyun took the bus with lay as Yixing traveled with his motorcycle. He cannot stop thinking about what just happened, so they arrived home--a house they rented since he and Yixing started living together a year ago-- they put Lay to bed and tried acting normally. 

Baekhyun tries to clean the house while Yixing cooks dinner. But Baekhyun can’t really hold himself up and keep everything together, so he cries as soon as he falls on the sofa. Yixing hears him and is quick to be on his side. 

No words are said, just Yixing sitting next to him and opening his arms. Baekhyun gets in it and continue crying. 

They didn’t notice they fell asleep on the couch until Baekhyun wakes up in the middle of the night with a rumbling stomach. He tries waking up Yixing so that the man can transfer on their bed, but Yixing wakes up and only offered making him some food. 

They sit and eat quietly on on their dining area as suddenly Yixing speaks. 

“Are you okay now?” he asks and grabs Baekhyun’s hand on the table. 

“Yes, i’m fine now.” Baekhyun smiles dreamily. 

They continued eating silently but comfortable with each other’s presence and touch. After some minutes, they finish eating and Baekhyun goes to wash the dishes. He tells Yixing to go to bed but the man won’t leave him. So Yixing ends up helping him instead. 

“Aren’t you tired? You drove with that motorcycle for an hour.” Baekhyun says as he scrubs the plates. 

“I’m fine, as long as you’re here. Besides if I go to bed now, you’d be alone.” Yixing replies. Making Baekhyun smile at him and sprinkle some water on his face for being so cheesy. 

They both laugh and continues their chore. Soon enough it’s quiet again and they’re already finished. 

They’re about to go to bed when Yixing suddenly grabs Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun stops abruptly on his way to the bedroom and looks at Yixing. 

“What?” 

Yixing is looking at him intently and is silent for a moment. Then he takes a deep breath before grabbing something out of his pocket. Yixing suddenly pulls out a small box and looks at Baekhyun’s eyes. 

“What do you feel about marrying me?” 

Baekhyun doesn’t move for a moment, totally surprised of what he just heard. But then it is Yixing, the man who changed him and his views in life. God only knows how much he loves this man. He adores him, his child and everything they gave him. Of course there are times he thought about officially making them a family, but he doesn’t know if Yixing would be fine with that. So hearing it finally is just simply so overwhelming. 

Baekhyun smiles before whispering. 

“I’d be so happy.” 

Then his tears are back as Yixing pulls him and hugs him tight. Baekhyun hugged him back before Yixing pulls away and kneels in front of him. He chuckles as he wipes his tears when Yixing almost lose his balance. Yixing then opens the box he’s holding before looking up at Baekhyun. 

“B, when I first saw you I thought that a person like you should really be on TV. People deserves to see that beauty of yours. Then I didn’t know how to approach you since you’re this person who just really takes everyone’s breath away. That’s why I just sticked on focusing my camera on you. I even almost got fired for recording only you and not the main actor. It’s fine though, I think you really should be the lead actor on every movie.” Yixing says and smiles at him. Baekhyun smiles back as he sniffs for crying again. 

“But then I discovered that you’re really kind and friendly. You didn’t know how happy I was when you went out with me. That’s why I was also so nervous about telling you I have a daughter and a very rough past. And yet you accepted me and I cannot thank God more for bringing you into my life. So please, please Baekhyun marry me?” 

With Yixing’s finals words Baekhyun crouches down and grabs his face to kiss him hard. 

“Yes, yes, I will!” Baekhyun says in between kisses. They pull away for a second to put the ring in his finger. Then they both smile at each other and Yixing starts shedding some tears too. “I love you” 

“I love you too”

 

_

Chanyeol was fetched by his roommate, Sehun. Though he didn’t attend any of his class and just stayed inside their dorm for the whole day and the next day. He cried when he’s alone and stayed silent when he’s not. Sehun didn’t say anything though. 

He also texted Kasper saying he’s breaking up with him. He knows it’s a huge dick move breaking up through text messages but the guy deserved it anyway. 

He’s just so tired and so down, so all he did is sleep. Just to forget everything even just for a short time. 

 

⧫

Three weeks have passed and Chanyeol is restless. He’s always distracted in his lectures, he’s been missing on his activities, and he’s been staying too much inside their dorm room. His friends start to worry about him, especially his room mate whom he ended crying onto anyway.   
It’s already evening and Chanyeol went straight from his last class to their dorm. If it is a usual night he would be gone and away doing activities on his friends’ house while partly drinking too. But right now, he’s just been so restless, he doesn’t feel like being with other people. 

The door opened and Sehun comes in. He smiles at Chanyeol as lifts a paper bag. 

“I brought dinner. I know you’re enjoying that sulking that’s why I won’t force you to go out just to eat something.” Sehun says as he grabs some clothes to change into. 

A moment later they are both eating on Chanyeol’s bed as they watch on the TV--which they contributed to buy and hide inside their closet because it is forbidden-- when Sehun clears his throat. Signaling he wants to talk about something. 

“What is it?” Chanyeol says dully. 

“Aren’t we gonna talk about this emo phase of yours and why have been crying these past few weeks?” Sehun says. 

He puts down his food and sigh. He’s not really trying to hide anything from Sehun. They just don’t talk about it and Sehun isn’t bringing it up until now. And since Sehun is his best friend anyway, he tells everything to Sehun and what has been eating him up from the last three weeks. 

“It’s actually a good thing you broke up with that dude, believe me. I’ve been seeing him with girls around him, I just thought they’re his friends. I’m sorry.” Sehun says when he finished telling him what happened. Now he feels more bad for turning against his brother when all this time that guy was cheating and was actually seen by his friend. 

“Well that just made me feel more guilty.” Chanyeol mumbles. 

“That’s why I think you really should go and apologize to your brothers!” Sehun is really talkative. “Especially to that one who dated your ex, because I must tell you, i’m just stopping myself from hitting you square on your head for doing that to him.” 

“Well he accused me of being mother’s favorite.” Chanyeol whines.

“And so? It doesn’t matter what you said or what they said. If you’re not gonna apologize first then who will? All of you are wrong but if no one’s gonna start fixing things then you can just go and start accepting that your family has finally fell apart. Do you want that?” 

Chanyeol is quiet as he only stare at Sehun. 

“I said do you want that?!” Sehun shouts. 

“No!” Chanyeol shouts back.  
“Then come on! Pack some things we’re going to your brother and you’re gonna apologize.” Sehun says, suddenly standing up and grabbing his keys. 

“Now?” he asks, scrambling as he stands up too. 

“Yes, it’s friday night. We’re good.” Sehun says, grabbing his jacket. “ and which brother are we gonna apologize to?” 

“Uhm, Baekhyun” Chanyeol says as he hastily find something to change into. 

“Yeah right! I don’t know any Baekhyun, I only know the one in DCM, the actor and the one who owns the bakery.” Sehun says as he uts on his shoes. 

“Well...the actor.” Chanyeol says and finds something decent to wear. He didn’t bother taking a shower anymore and quickly changed in their bathroom. 

He’s surprised with Sehun’s screech when he got out of the bathroom. 

“You’re brothers with Wang eun?!” Sehun shouts, standing on their doorway with a very shocked expression on his face. 

“With who?!” he asks as he puts on his shoes. 

“Wang eun! Your brother Byun Baekhyun played Wang eun’s role in that drama! Oh gosh! You’re definitely gonna apologize to him and i’m definitely gonna get an autograph from him.” Sehun points a finger at him then to himself. 

Chanyeol only shakes his head.

_

It’s a good thing he knows where Baekhyun lives, though he’s not sure if his brother doesn’t have any shooting right now. He knocks on their door and hope he doesn’t though, because he has already prepared his speech along the way--which Sehun made him do-- and he just wants to finish this quarrel already. 

The door opens and he is greeted by Yixing who’s grinning. He quickly sees Baekhyun inside playing with Lay while they’re both screaming and laughing. 

“Chanyeol! Hi!” Yixing greets him

“Hello, i’m sorry to disturb you. I just wanted to talk to Baekhyun.” he says. 

Yixing nods and opens the door wider. 

_  
No one speaks for a moment. The two of them just sitting on the dining area. Yixing is putting Lay to bed while Sehun watches the TV after he got an autograph from Baekhyun. Baekhyun is also very surprised to see him while he’s very nervous coming inside. Yet he’s still very hopeful when Baekhyun smiled at him when he asked if they could talk. 

“I know your friend made you rehearse something to say, so just say it.” Baekhyun says with a small smile on his face. 

He glances at Sehun who’s so into the drama he’s watching, then back to Baekhyun before taking a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry. I should’ve listened to you. I should’ve trusted you rather than that disgusting guy. I should’ve been careful with my words…” Chanyeol is quiet for a moment before he continues. “B, i’m really sorry for saying those words. I’m wrong and I never meant anything I said. I’m sorry for calling out your relationship with Yixing. I’m just-”

He’s cut off with Baekhyun standing up and hugging him. His face is on his brother’s stomach but he doesn’t mind and just hugs him back. 

“It’s alright. I’m very sorry too. It shouldn’t be just a guy that would break us apart. I’m sorry too for saying those to you. Everything we’ve done for you isn’t against our will. We love you and you know that. I’m sorry.” Baekhyun cires. 

They stayed like that for a moment. Only hugging each other. They wouldn’t let a guy ruin what they have. It’s the first time it happened to them and it definitely will be the last time also. They also can’t keep what they feel about things anymore too. They promised to be open with each other and to their other brothers. 

Which opened the topic of Kyungsoo,Jongdae and their mother. It has been three weeks and tomorrow will be their mother’s departure. 

“What should we do?” Chanyeol asks. 

They’re now gathered in the living room. With Sehun still dreamily staring at Baekhyun and Yixing carefully listening on what they’re talking about. 

“We could go to Brookside, but we cannot come without Kyungsoo and Jongdae. Mother should at least see us all one last time before she goes away for 2 years. Though we cannot bring Jongdae and Kyungsoo if we’re still in bad terms.” Baekhyun says. 

“How about we apologize too? Let’s fix things first then come home.” Chanyeol says. 

“Mother leaves tomorrow at 5 in the morning. If we do that, it may take us time talking and and we don’t even know if we can fix things quickly. We might miss mother.” 

His brother is right. He’d rather go there with Baekhyun only than completely miss their mother. He’d rather have their mother see at least two of her children before she goes away. He only hopes his other brothers could feel them and come home too. Just for the last time before they let their mother go. 

_

They decided to go to Brookside without Kyungsoo and Jongdae, just hoping that they would come home too. Considering it’s their mother’s last night, they don’t want to let her down before she gets her deserved vacation. 

Sehun drove them with Baekhyun,Yixing and Lay tagging along. Sehun’s more than willing to do it anyway. 

They arrived an hour after midnight. But what surprises them is the house still fully lit with fluorescent light even at this hour. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol quickly knock at the door to see what’s happening. Why their mother or aunt seem to be still awake. Then they’re greeted by their aunt who opens the door and seems like she isn’t surprised at all that they’re here. 

“You two are late! Go inside, your mother wants to see you.” she says. 

With that they scramble inside leaving their aunt to let in Yixing who’s holding Lay and Sehun. 

They both reach the dining are and didn’t expect what they see. Their mother is sitting while Kyungsoo is next to her. Jongin is also there, standing behind Kyungsoo. While Jongdae feeds Soohyun while his wife is calming Jaemin down. 

Everyone is here. 

“Wha-what’s happening?” Baekhyun stutters. His eyes lands on Kyungsoo who’s also looking. 

“Why is everyone here?” Chanyeol asks. Jongdae stands up and walks towards them. 

“Well, I kind of don’t want mother to leave without seeing any of us. It’s just coincidence that...we all have the same thoughts. Don’t we?” Jongdae says with a hopeful gaze towards his brothers. 

“Yes” Baekhyun says and smile at him. 

Jongdae smiles back then glances at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo smiles a little then nods. Their mother on the other hand is just looking at them. Waiting for something else te four of them need to talk about. But when no one speaks for a moment, their mother clears her throat to get their attention. 

“Since all of you came back here--and at this godly hour-- I would like you all to know something,and no one can make me change my mind.” she says 

The four of them start getting nervous about what their mother would say. The last time she did this, she’s leaving for two years. 

“That...we are not leaving anymore.” she continues and glances at their aunt. Who didn’t notice is already there along with Yixing and Sehun. 

“Dae” their mother calls him. 

“Mom?” he replies. 

“I’m doing this not just because of you. I’m doing this for your wife and for you children. This is also what I wanted and what me and your aunt discussed.” she speaks to him. “We are not leaving anymore so that the money we’ll be using in this trip can be used for you to get your house and the bakery back.” 

Jongdae is stunned, he doesn’t move for a moment before everything processed and he’s running to his mother’s arms. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you mother.” he cries. “I’m sorry you had to do this just to help me. This is a very big thing to ask for but i’m never not gonna accept it. You don’t know how much this helped me. Thank you mother.” Jongdae says as he hugs his mother tighter. 

“No worries. I’d do anything just to help you, and support you all” she says, patting his head. 

Moments have passed and Jongdae finishes thanking their mother. Everyone is heartwarmingly looking. Especially his brothers who are also very happy for him. Their worries on their mother when she leaves and their brother’s problem, vanishing because of it. 

“Now since all of you are also here anyways. Why don’t you four try and talk about something else too?” their mother said. 

Baekhyun quickly looks at Kyungsoo. With that simple look, Kyungsoo stands up and run towards him. Baekhyun accepts him for an embrace before Kyungsoo cries. 

“I’m sorry, i’m sorry for saying those things. I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry for being so being so jealous and unreasonable. I’m actually so proud of you, because you can do things that you really want. You show passion on what you do, and I think every movie should have you in it.” he says as they both start crying. “B, I quit my job so I can do things that I really want too. I want to be like you who don’t waste their time just for bigger money. I’m sorry.”   
“It’s alright. I’m sorry too.” Baekhyun says. “Gosh I miss you so much. I’m sorry for calling out your closeness with Chanyeol. I’m being unreasonable too.” 

“It’s alright B” Chanyeol says who’s just watching with a small smile on his face. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo both smile at him. Though he didn’t notice Jongdae beside him who suddenly speaks. 

“I’m sorry too Chanyeol.” he quickly looks at Jongdae when he hears him. He smiles at his brother whom he’s really worried to. He’s so glad they already solved all of Jongdae’s problems. He can’t stand seeing his brother so sad. 

“It’s alright Dae, I understand. I’m sorry for being violent too.” Chanyeol says. 

“With what I said, I really deserve a punch on the face.” Jongdae says. “I’m glad you didn’t” 

They both chuckle and go for an embrace. 

They might have fought and said too much, but they all know they won’t last long being mad at each other. Hate is a strong word and they don’t think they can ever hate each other. They hope to show it to their mother too.

“Mom, we’re sorry.” Jongdae says when they all finish apologizing to each other. 

Their mother who’s talking to their aunt looks at them and smile. It’s already so late, they wonder why she and their aunt are still awake. Everybody, including Sehun has already gone upstairs to sleep. So when they called her, their aunt smiles and goes upstairs to leave them alone. 

“You know i’ll forgive you even if you don’t apologize.” she says. 

They all went to embrace her and reassure her that she didn’t fail as a mother. They might have fought and argued but it wasn’t her fault. That she didn’t go wrong on raising them. It is their own thoughts and she doesn’t have anything to with that anymore. She’s the mother they all want and deserve. 

_

The morning after, the house is on fiasco again. Only because everyone is here and they don’t have space anymore. Kyungsoo laughs at Jongin who’s shocked to see their house so full. With his nieces and nephew running around, his brothers doing their own chores and simply just everyone talking. 

They told them about the two them quitting their jobs. His brothers are surprised but are glad Kyungsoo already escaped his terrible boss and that Jongin will never be bothered by his ex wife again. 

What shocked everyone the most is the engagement ring Baekhyun has on his fingers. Jongdae and Kyungsoo even high fived each other when they found out. Their mother was emotional for a moment and Chanyeol went in to talk with Yixing. 

But after all the questions and crying, they’re now so excited about the planning of the wedding. 

Minha and Jongdae also surprises Chanyeol when they told him they’re naming their kid after him. He’s ecstatic after he hear it and goes around telling everyone about it. Sehun just looked at him weirdly. 

As the youngest, Chanyeol is also his brothers’ favorite to tease. And after seeing him so close with his roommate. All of his brothers asked if there’s a chance they really are into each other. They also smirk whenever the two start flirting, unaware of the stares. 

They may have fought and hurt each other to finally say what they trully feel, but it also made their bond stronger. When nothing seems to be working and everything is turning against you, you’ll see the only thing that won’t ever leave you behind and won’t ever let you down, family. 

Even if you try to leave and forget, family will always make you remember and give you the way back home.


End file.
